Scuderia Ferrari Championship
Scuderia Ferrari Championship 1.png Screenshot 2015-01-07-09-42-29.png Scuderia Ferrari Championship 2.png Scuderia Ferrari Championship The Scuderia Ferrari Championship is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Ferrari F14 T if completing all 12 stages between January 7th 2015 and January 26th 2015. Each new stage is unlocked every 24hr, so the last day to start the event is on January 15th. The organizing committee of the Scuderia Ferrari Championship have given you a special invitation to race in this competition. Complete all the goals in 12 days and you can bring home a Ferrari F14 T racing car! Do you want to start now? You have been lent a Ferrari F14 T racing car. All upgrades, customizations and VIP will remain on the car permanently, whether you acquire it from this event or buy it later. — Natalia, Agent. Stage 1 - Season Opener - We've been given a once in a lifetime opportunity to participate in a true Scuderia Ferrari Championship season. Let's enjoy the experience and learn as much as we can from the other teams. Speaking of which, here's someone familiar... — Michael, Manager. G'day, and congratulations on your invitation. Look - this championship is bloody demanding. A rookie like you should try to learn as much as you can from experienced teams like mine. — Norm. Hmph! We might not have the experience, but we have dedication and skill. Us 'rookies' are going to spring a surprise. Let's get started - I'm itching to see our car in action! — Eric, Auto Engineer. Stage 2 - Debut ' - Race Day! Just relax, have fun & enjoy your rookie debut. Good luck! — Michael, Manager. Hey, ...! I just couldn't resist coming to watch your debut race! Go team! — Natalia, Agent. Alright everyone, shoo! I need to brief our 'star' driver. Now, the race starts with a formation lap during which no-one may overtake. It's a good chance to warm the tires up to their optimal temperature. — Eric, Auto Engineer. '''Stage 3 - First Of Many '- Bad news: the pit crew made a mistake which cost you a few places. Looks like the experience does count after all... — Eric, Auto Engineer. '''Stage 4 - Gearing up - Hey, what's with all the reporters around here? We need to get the test session started. — Eric, Auto Engineer. Sorry Eric, it'll be quick - I promise! "Racer", your win has gotten lots of interest so I've organized a press event. I just need your talents for a minute. — Natalia, Agent. Stage 5 - In The Zone '- Look at all the reporters. One rookie win and the hounds descend. I hope you can stay grounded or the press will chew you up and spit you out. — Norm. Shouldn't you be less worried about that and more worried about us "rookies" winning the race...again? — Eric, Auto Engineer. '''Stage 6 - Prodigy - '''A good beginning is nice, but it's the ending that really counts. — Norm Hey, get back to your paddock! I really don't know why he keeps coming here. Maybe he's threatened? — Michael, Manager. '''Stage 7 - Good Intentions - '''I've been absolutely bombarded with press requests so I've arranged several events. We need you to sate the media's thirst for news about you! — Natalia, Agent Hey, in case you've forgotten, we need to prepare for the race. You know, that little thing we're actually here for? — Eric, Auto Engineer. I know, Eric, but this will be great exposure. Natalia, make sure your back in time for qualifying! — Michael, Manager. '''Stage 8 - Close Call - '''This is the moment of truth. Win this race and you'll claim the championship and have your name in the history books. - Michael, Manager Well, it looks like you've got a chance at the championship. My boys aren't going to let it go without a fight, though. See you on the track. - Norm Ok ok, enough talk. We've got a race to win! - Eric, Auto Engineer '''Stage 9 - Silver Linin - ' '''Stage 10 - Laser Focus Stage 11 - Dark Horse Stage 12 - ' 'Stages and goals 'Completion Rewards' Category:Events Category:Ferrari